The Day The Muns Invaded
21:11 Keke: (/Sits in story corner) 21:11 ConsumerAddict03: (*shares popcorn*) 21:11 sevenaminspain: 20:47 sevenaminspain: ONCE UPON A TIEM 20:47 sevenaminspain: ON A BOAT GOING NOWHERE 20:48 tehsongsong: CAPTAIN PADRE AND HIS TRUSTY SEAGUL OVERTHREW REDD AND THE HERON 20:48 tehsongsong: "BITCH THIS IS OUR BOAT NOW" 21:12 sevenaminspain: 20:48 tehsongsong: AND NO ONE DISAGREED 20:49 sevenaminspain: AND SO THE MUNS TOOK OVER THE SHIP 20:49 sevenaminspain: MAKING THE CHARACTERS CRY WITH FEAR 20:49 sevenaminspain: NAYA AND ISABELLA TEAMED UP TO RAEP SPOCK UP THE REAR 21:12 sevenaminspain: 20:50 tehsongsong: RAZER WAS MADE FEMALE PERMANENTLY 20:50 tehsongsong: ALL THE HARDCORE CHARACTERS INVADED CARNIVAL 20:50 tehsongsong: ....THEN CARNIVAL BROKE OUT OVER THE SHIP 20:51 sevenaminspain: LILY AND DECEMBER WERE THE BADDEST OF ALL 20:51 ConsumerAddict03: (but Lily is AWLAYS the baddest of them all) 21:12 sevenaminspain: 20:51 sevenaminspain: (hence why she came first. wats with the editors notes/ lol) 20:52 sevenaminspain: AND THEY MADE BITCHES CRY 20:52 sevenaminspain: AND KAGE WAS PROUD 20:52 sevenaminspain: TIL DEEMBER PUNCHED HIM IN THE EYE (just kidding) 20:54 tehsongsong: TIME CLONES STARTED APPEARING EVERYWHERE 20:54 tehsongsong: PADRE REMAINED CAPTAIN 20:54 tehsongsong: THEY GOT TO THE GOLDEN SHORE BUT SAID "FUCK IT, LET'S KEEP THIS PARTY GOING" 21:12 sevenaminspain: 20:55 sevenaminspain: REMY AND ZEKE PASSED LIQUOR ALL AROUND 20:55 sevenaminspain: AND P AND OTANA WERE HELPING THEM TOO 20:55 sevenaminspain: STEALING SIPS AS THEY WENT 20:56 tehsongsong: SONG LEZZ'D IT UP WITH SULPHUR I MEAN- 20:56 lucyhaswings: .../snort 20:56 sevenaminspain: ISABELLA PUT THAT SHIT ON THE INTERNET 20:56 lucyhaswings: DOES EVERYONE WANT TO FUCK MY CHARACTERS? 21:13 sevenaminspain: 20:56 ConsumerAddict03: (thy don't. they want to fuck you, but they're too shy) 20:57 lucyhaswings: I'm jailbait. lmfao 20:57 ConsumerAddict03: (hence why they go after your chars) 20:58 sevenaminspain: BUMBLEBEE ROCKED THE BEATS IN THE CORNER 20:58 lucyhaswings: have nothing to say to that XD 21:13 sevenaminspain: 20:59 sevenaminspain: HOLMES WAS THE HOOK UP, AND HOOK THE BUZZKILL 21:01] sevenaminspain: ROCHELLE AND KIRK OWNED THE DANCE FLOOR 21:01 sevenaminspain: WHILE SPOCK LOOKED ON IN DISDAIN 21:02 tehsongsong: JAK KEPT DAMAS FROM EVER ENTERING DECK 20 21:02 sevenaminspain: BEE STARTED SKIPPING SO MAJOR TOOK OVER 21:02 tehsongsong: KATU AND OTANA GOADED THEM IN ANYWAY BECAUSE MUNS LOEV THE DRAMA 21:13 sevenaminspain: 21:03 sevenaminspain: P SAT ON THE KEG AND SANG ALONG WITH THE MUSIC, AND LITZI BROUGHT WALL, WHO PROMPTLY ATTACKED SAMUEL 21:04 tehsongsong: METH GRUMBLED AT ALL THE DESTRUCTION ON THE SHIP 21:04 tehsongsong: MEIFENG SNIPPED RANDOM PEOPLE FOR FUN 21:06 tehsongsong: THE FIRE SPREAD THROUGH MOST OF DECK 11 21:14 sevenaminspain: 21:06 sevenaminspain: THE NARRATOR AND hORRIBLE AND DEACON AND ERIK STOOD IN THE CORNER MENACINGLY BEFORE CLAIMING THEIR VICTIMS 21:10 tehsongsong: RIPA BEAT PEOPLE UP JUST FOR THE HELL OF IT 21:16 tehsongsong: LENNY STILL INSISTED HE WAS PEOPLE 21:16 tehsongsong: NO ONE DISPUTED THIS 21:17 tehsongsong: .... EXCEPT FOR ZEKE A BIT 21:17 Keke: AND THEN LENNY FORCED MIMMI TO BE HIS WIFE BECAUSE HE WAS STILL CONVINCED HE WAS PEOPLE 21:18 Keke: AND THEN THE BUSHBABIES ATTACKED 21:18 tehsongsong: OH FUC- 21:18 sevenaminspain: AND THEN CANDLEJACK APPEA- 21:19 Keke: THEN OUT OF THE MIST CAME WALL 21:19 Keke: IN ALL HIS BUSHBABY MIGHT 21:20 tehsongsong: AND IT WAS THE SECOND COMING OF WALL 21:20 sevenaminspain: THE BITCHEZ WERE ALL SCURRD 21:21 Keke: BUT WALL SAID DO NOT BE AFRAID MY CHILDREN FOR I COME TO REPLACE YOUR CAPTAIN 21:21 tehsongsong: AND PADRE WAS LIKE B| 21:22 sevenaminspain: AND HE SLAYED WALL WITH A MARSHMALLOW 21:22 sevenaminspain: AND THE CROWD REJOICED 21:22 tehsongsong: FOR ALL THE BOAT LOVED AND ADORED CAPTAIN PADRE 21:22 Keke: BECAUSE HE WAS THE AWESOMEST CAPTAIN WITH A BIRD FETISH EVER 21:22 sevenaminspain: And Captain Redd cried in his cell, all alone. With not even Heron to love him. 21:23 sevenaminspain: The end? 21:23 Keke: THE END 21:23 tehsongsong: THE END Category:Crack